the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Uchiha
'Approval:' 11/10/17 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Yuri has, overall, a rather gentle appearance to her, and stands at a fairly short 5'2". She has a rather sweet face, dotted with large, dense, but very light freckles that continue down her pale, curvy body, and a single beauty mark beneath the outside of her left eye. Yuri has rather large, round, black eyes, carefully trimmed eyebrows and a small button nose. Yuri's pitch-black hair stands out against her pale skin, and is carefully maintained as a point of pride for the Uchiha girl. It's straight and neat, stopping at her mid-back behind her, and only barely reaching her chest at the front. The ends are cut straight, her fringe blunt and stopping just above her eyes. The base of Yuri's clothing is a sleeveless black bodysuit that reaches a quarter of the way down her thighs, connected by garter straps to a pair of black stirrup leggings. Over this, she wears a sleeveless white jacket with a high collar, which reaches to about half-thigh length, with the Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back. She wears her forehead protector around her left upper arm. Yuri's appearance mostly matches her personality. She's gentle, and rather shy and meek, preferring to let others do the talking, though mostly because she's bad at talking and not because she dislikes people. However, despite this gentle and unassuming nature that would make most thing little of her ability, Yuri is still an Uchiha. She is truly devoted to her training, and to the Will of Fire. She is incredibly protective of others, her shyness almost disappearing when doing so, as if she has become a different person. Despite this attitude when helping others, when it comes to herself Yuri is a bit of a pushover, letting people walk over her like it was nothing, and take it with a smile. Yuri wholly, truly believes that peace is the best way to go about things, and treats violence as a last resort. Of course, she's not so naive to believe that violence has no place. She knows that sometimes conflict is necessary, and will happen, and still trains herself to deal with those situations. Yuri has a great many interests and talents. She especially enjoys nature-based things such as gardening and caring for animals, but her greatest interest is singing and dancing. Performing in general, really, but she's loathe to show it to anyone that she doesn't trust implicitly. She hates the idea of screwing up with it, and she doesn't want to risk that with anyone except those she knows wouldn't ridicule her for doing so. Yuri prefers to go either partially or wholly barefoot, to, as she puts it, 'be closer to nature.' 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Snake - Yuri creates crackling electricity in her hands that turns into a snake-like bolt of lightning that is fired at their target and lashes at them before fizzling out. CP # Lightning Beast Running Technique - By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack, though it only lasts for a single round. CP # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/round Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1500 * Ryo left: 1500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 3' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 1 11/16/17 - Trip to Otomaki! - 3 QP''' ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story Yuri was born to the Konoha branch of the Uchiha clan, and raised as any other Uchiha girl alongside her twin sister, Nanami. However, rather than focusing on herself and looking to her own future like the vast majority of her clan, Yuri instead adopted the Will of Fire, looking to the safety of others, and protecting the entirety of the village as her own family. Nanami adopted a much more clan-centric view, not as selfless as Yuri, but still incredibly caring for her family and clain Despite this, the two remained incredibly close, impossibly tightknit as any twins would be. Yuri was, of course, the meekest of the pair, Nanami being the one to lead the two in troublesome schemes as the more sensible, gentle one attempted to pull her away from such things. Nanami, being far more confident and ambitious, found herself quite popular with the other children of the village, while Yuri was somewhat cast to the side whenever her sister wasn't about, as Nanami would always pull her into the current goings-on. Despite this, Yuri remained the more talented of the two, even if she wasn't as much of an overt show-off as her twin. Eventually, Yuri's protective side showed. A pair of boys, twins just like the Uchiha girls, decided that Yuri's nature was rather amusing, and started bullying her for it. Nanami, of course, did not take particularly kindly to this, and went to confront them even as Yuri tried to convince her otherwise when she found out, that it could be solved with peace. Nanami told her that sometimes, violence is necessary, and she was going to show her when. As it turned out, both boys were stronger than Nanami, and Yuri was pushed to the side as her sister was beaten into the dirt. This is what awakened her Sharingan, not a traumatic experience, but the intense desire to protect her sister. Yuri showed exactly how much more skilled she was and thoroughly thrashed the twins before tending to her sister. She felt guilty for attacking them like that, but both her parents and her sister insisted that this was a situation where violence was truly the only solution. Eventually, Yuri and her sister both joined the ninja academy at Konohagakure, and both managed to pass with absolutely flying colours, Yuri placing slightly ahead of Nanami, due to the latters desire to get stronger after seeing just how strong Yuri was. Similar to how Yuri unlocked her Sharingan from the desire to protect her sister, Nanami unlocked hers through the intense desire to get stronger. Now that they've graduated, Yuri has started to work further towards protecting people, using violence when necessary, and Nanami has started to work towards getting stronger so that she can compete with her twin sister. Category:Character